The First Cut AU
by NoizyBunny
Summary: Oneshot AU story where things play out a little differently from the original "The First Cut" episode once Tommy gets his second cut at the end of the episode. Parody of a real life event that recently happened. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hey everyone it's been a while since I've posted a story or chapter but I'm here now and alive and I have this oneshot story here for you. It's a parody of a real life event that happened to my family back in March and I'll straight up say that my father passed during Spring Break. Now while this is a parody of that event it does not have the sad ending like what happened in real life. It has the what should have happened ending. Anyway I'll let you all read the story and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Tommy Pickles already had a rocky start in his life, he was born premature leaving him to have to stay within an incubator for a while until he was finally able to come home. For a while everything went smoothly for a while and Tommy, except for maybe a few sicknesses here and there, was as healthy as he could be. Though a few weeks after Tommy turned a year old was when things started to change. For whatever reason Tommy began to lose weight in an alarmingly fast rate that it was concerning Didi and Stu who of course took him to see Dr. Schachter who simply told them to make sure he's eating properly of course and he also recommended giving Tommy baby cereal in his bottles and getting shake mix powder to also have him drink, as the supplements within the shake powder were meant to help with weight gain.

Of course, Didi and Stu went home and tried all the recommended things that they were told but Tommy continued to lose weight. On top of that he seemed to have an increase in hunger and thirst as he was eating and drinking everything and always wanted more. With the increased thirst of course came with the more frequent diaper changes as well considering the more he drank the more he would be peeing in his diapers increasing the diaper changes to maybe up to almost 10-20 times throughout the day. Didi and Stu were alarmed but Dr. Schachter assured them that they didn't have anything to worry about. Even Tommy's friends Chuckie, Phil, and Lil noticed something off about him.

"Hey Tommy are you feeling okays?" Chuckie asked Tommy who was sitting next to him in the playpen as they all were stacking blocks onto a tower

"Yeah, I'm okays Chuckie." Tommy said as he proceeded to put a block on the tower but ended up knocking the entire tower over when he ended up tripping over a block that he didn't see. He frowned as he chucked the block he had in his hand out of the playpen "Dumb blocks…"

"Are you sure you're okays Tommy?" Lil asked

"Yeah, you're acting kind of funny." Phil said

"I'm fine! Leaves me alone!" He exclaimed as he got up and crossed his arms, he thought he was facing the twins but he was facing the glass doors at the back of the playpen but of course the others just took it as he was upset. Tommy's vision was blurry and he couldn't really see well. Which is why he tripped in the first place.

Things only seemed to get worse for Tommy as the days passed. Eventually he was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes which would be the explanation for all the things that had been wrong with Tommy. Of course, with the new diagnosis Tommy was given insulin to keep his blood sugar in check and of course had frequent snacks when he was going to be actively moving.

"Hey Tommy what's that clear stuffs that your mommy keeps giving yous in those needles?" Lil asked

"The doctor called it insuwin. Apparently I have this thing called diabetties that makes me extra thirsty, hungry, tired but with that insuwin stuff it's supposed to keeps it from happening."

"Oh well that's good if it's helping yous. It's no funs being tired and hungry all the times." Chuckie said as he smiled

"Yep." Tommy agreed

Within that next week, Chuckie was gone with his dad to visit his grandparents leaving of course just Phil and Lil there with Tommy to play with. Didi and Betty had taken them to the park as Tommy, Phil, and Lil found a baby bird lying on the sidewalk.

"I think he's hungry." Tommy said

"I think he's cold cause he doesn't gots no furs." Lil said

"Nah he's probably scared, I seen Chuckie squawk like that lots of times." Phil said

"I miss Chuckie, I wish he was here instead of his Grandpa and Grandmas." Tommy sighed

"Maybe he likes being at his Grandma and Grandpa's." Lil said

"Oh yeah, then I wish he was there." Tommy replied

"I thought he was there." Phil said now a bit confused

"Oh, right he is already there." Tommy said as Lil suddenly gasped

"Oh no, look! We're going to get squished by the big shoes." Lil said as the runner was running down the sidewalk towards the babies

"No we won't, come on!" Tommy said as they all moved over to the grass out of the way, but seeing the baby bird Tommy frowned "The baby bird, I gots to go back!"

"No Tommy you'll get squished." Lil warned

"I'll make it." Tommy confidently said as he went over and picked up the baby bird, glancing at the runner, before making his way to the other side of the sidewalk where Phil and Lil were.

As he did, Tommy ended up tripping and falling as he tumbled into the nearby thorn bush behind Phil and Lil which contained the nest where the baby bird's family was.

"You saved him Tommy!" Lil cheered happily

"Yeah nice going Tommy!" Phil also cheered as they both peeked into the bush

"Look it's his brother and sister." Tommy said before he then sat the baby bird in the nest.

After placing the baby bird in the nest, Tommy noticed the scratch on his finger where apparently, the thorn bush had cut him. The cut then began to bleed as blood ran down from the cut. Frightened Tommy teared up and began to cry which got Didi's attention.

"Tommy? Oh, poor baby, did that mean thorny bush scratch you?" Didi said as she picked up Tommy as she carried him over to the nearby bench where she had left her things as she opened the first aid kit she brought with her. "Don't worry schnookums, mommy knew this day would come. Mommy will fix it. Now this will sting a little."

With that Didi sprayed a bit of disinfectant on Tommy's cut, causing him to yelp, before placing a Reptar bandage on his finger

"Now we'll just put one of these on to keep your cut all nice and clean. All better, what a brave boy." Didi said placing the bandage before kissing Tommy's forehead while Tommy sat there, still shocked about what had just happened.

Once Tommy was calm Didi put him back in the sandbox with Phil and Lil as they all talked about Tommy's cut.

"So that's why your mommy was hugging and kissing you extra lots." Lil said

"Cause you got a boo boo?" Phil asked

"No, it's not a regular boo boo. Stuff came out of my finger." Tommy said looking down at his hand before back up at Phil and Lil. Lil then gasps with her hands over her mouth.

"Was it spit?" Lil asked

"No, it was red and sticky." Tommy answered

"Is there more red stuff in there?" Phil asked as well

"Yep, but it can't come out no more, cause of my sticky thing. See? It's from my mommy's first grade kit. It's like when I had gots my rooster shot only this sticky has Reptar on it." Tommy answered as he showed Phil and Lil his Reptar bandage on his finger.

"Reptar! Let me see!" Phil excitedly said as he grabbed Tommy's hand

"Can I try it on?" Lil asked as Tommy then jerked his hand away

"No! If I takes It off all the red stuff will comes out and I'll shrivel up."

"Fine then I'll get my own Reptar Sticky!" Phil said as he tried to get Lil to poke him with a stick in which Lil refused and resulted in them arguing about who should poke who as Tommy then explained to them that it was no fun for them to get a cut and how it felt during his experience.

Over the next two days weren't any better for Tommy's first experience with a cut as Angelica made up a story about her first cut then told Tommy that he'd most likely get stitched up with a sewing machine if he cut himself again. As a result, Tommy was having nightmares, not wanting to play very much, and had his heart racing in fear of the possibility of getting another cut. However, when Chuckie returned Tommy had a bit of reassurance since his best friend was back but freaked out when Chuckie showed him a pinwheel he had gotten from his grandparents as he accidentally ended up pushing Chuckie down the hill as Chuckie went rolling towards the thorn bush. Tommy of course being the good friend he is decided to roll down after Chuckie as he caught up to him as they went through the thorn bush and landed on the other side.

"Tommy you saved my life!" Chuckie said before gasping as he saw the new cut on Tommy's other finger "Tommy, you gots a boo boo!"

"It was worth it Chuckie even if all my blood comes out, and I shrivel up or get an inflection." Tommy said as Chuckie gasped again

"Why would that happen Tommy?"

"Cause I gots this boo boo when you were at your grandma and grandpa's house, and now I gots this one." Tommy said holding up the hand with the bandage before lifting the hand with the new cut.

"Tommy listen, I had a boo boo just like that once. Let me show you something." Chuckie said as he grabs Tommy's hand and pulls off the bandage causing Tommy to yelp a bit. Tommy then pressed his hands against himself thinking all the blood was going to come out.

"Ow! Why did you do that? Now the blood's going to come out!"

"No it won't. See? This one's almost gone." Chuckie said grabbing Tommy's hand showing that the cut was almost gone

"Well since this one is almost gone, that means this one will go away too!" Tommy said happily as Phil and Lil walked over to them

Tommy then told them how his original cut was gone as they all cheered happily. However, Stu and Didi came over to them as Didi noticed Tommy had another cut but they were both curious as to why he wasn't crying. Trying not to alarm him though Didi looked at Tommy's finger, which caused Chas who came up to them to pass out. Stu ended up helping Chas while Didi dealt with Tommy's new cut as she put a bandage on it as well. Unfortunately, unlike Tommy's first cut, which healed in the matter of days, his second cut didn't heal. In fact, it got worse and even got infected. What had cause the infection was the fact that Tommy had ended up bumping his hand, causing the cut to reopen again and get infected. Now the Pickle's didn't really know this considering they were still new to the whole diabetes situation, that Tommy's immune system was weakened because he had diabetes so every bump and bruise could worsen in a heartbeat and that was the case at the time.

Noticing that Tommy's second cut wasn't healing, Didi ended up taking him to the doctor again. Dr. Schachter just prescribed him an antibiotic and assured Didi that the infection would eventually go away and his cut should heal. Taking his advice Didi went to get the medicine for Tommy and took Tommy home. Following the prescription Tommy had to take the antibiotic before every meal. Once Didi arrived back home she placed Tommy in the playpen where Chuckie, Phil, and Lil, who had been dropped off minutes before, were playing.

"Hey Tommy." All three of them greeted

"Hi guys." Tommy said back, though they noticed that Tommy seemed a bit off

"Are you okay Tommy?" Chuckie asked

"Well my cut is still theres and it hasn't gone away. The doctor said I haves an inflection where my cut is." Tommy said looking at his bandaged finger.

"You have an inflection. Does that mean you're going to get tangerine like Angelica said afore?" Phil asked

"Phillip!" Lil exclaimed nudging him as to tell him that wasn't a nice thing to bring up as it'd possibly scare Tommy

"I hopes not, my mommy tookeded me to the doctor and he gaves me some medicine that should stop the inflection."

"Well I hopes it goes away soon." Chuckie said

"Yeah, me too Chuckie." Tommy said

 **(Tommy's POV)**

After I tolds my friends about what happened to my cut we then decided to keep playing until my mommy came to gets us for lunch. When my mommy had all of our food on our little table, she then giveded me a small pill as she had me drinks some water and swallow the pill with its. I didn't likes it when I had to does that but if it would get rid of my inflection I'd take all my medicine cause I don't want to gets tangerine like Angelica said.

But even after taking almost all the medicine like the doctor wanted me toos, my cut didn't get any betterer and I was starting to feel really sick.

 **(Normal POV)**

Over the next two weeks Tommy had taken his medicine at breakfast, lunch, and diner until almost all the antibiotics were gone. However, even with Tommy taking every one of the pills, things started taking a turn for the worst as Tommy got sick during his last round of pills. Tommy could barely get out of bed as everything was hurting, it even hurt too much to cry, as he lied in his crib. Didi eventually came in to get Tommy as she noticed he seemed to have a fever. Getting the thermometer, she checked his temperature and after a moment the thermometer read that Tommy had a temperature of 104 degrees.  
"Oh, my goodness sweetie you're burning up! Stu, Tommy has a really high fever we should take him to the Emergency Room!" Didi exclaimed

Not wasting any time, Stu and Didi took Tommy to the hospital where Tommy was quickly checked in and put into a room as the nurse came in to check Tommy's vitals along with taking some blood for tests. Feeling too sick, Tommy didn't even care when the nurse had stuck the needle in his arm to take the blood. After a bit the doctor came in to explain what was going on with Tommy according to the test results.

"Well according to the tests we've taken, it looks like young Tommy here has a bad infection in his hand from where he originally got his cut and that's what is making him Ill." The doctor explained

"Oh goodness, will he be alright?" Didi asked

"Of course, Mrs. Pickles. We'll start him on an IV drip that should help with the infection and well keep an eye on him." The doctor reassured

Tommy of course didn't know what any of that meant but didn't cry or complain when the nurse put the IV line in his hand. If it was going to help him get better he didn't care. Though he did wonder why the medicine he had gotten before didn't help as he drifted off to sleep.

Hearing about how Tommy ended up in the hospital maybe the other babies worried, especially Chuckie. After all Tommy was Chuckie's best friend in the entire world and he'd definitely be sad if something terrible were to happen to Tommy. Luckily, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil got to go see Tommy in the hospital two days after he was admitted and Tommy was doing a bit better.

"Hey guys." Tommy greeted his friends

"Hi Tommy, are you feeling betterer?" Chuckie asked

"Mhm, I still feel sick and it's because I have an inflection in my hand but this medicine that they give me through this thing they call an ivy line is supposed to make it goes away and I think it's working." Tommy explained

"Wow," Phil and Lil said looking at the IV Line that was in Tommy's hand.

"That's good, it hasn't been no fun without yous here to play with." Chuckie said

"Yeah, I miss playing with you guys." Tommy said "But the doctor says that I should be able to goes home in another few days if I keeps getting betterer."

"I sure hope sos." Lil said as Phil and Chuckie agreed

They all continued talking until Tommy was falling asleep and Chuckie, Phil, and Lil were taking home for the day. Over the next few days Tommy's infection seemed to get better enough that he was released from the hospital though his hand with the infection was wrapped in gauze and bandages to keep the infection from getting worse. A few days after Tommy was discharged and could return home, things went somewhat back to normal. Currently Tommy was climbing on Phil and Lil's backs as he was trying to reach his Grandpa's trophy as they all talked about what they thought the trophy was.

"I think it's the shiniest spinny toy in the whole entire world." Tommy said

"I think it's full of candy!" Lil exclaimed

"I think it's a rocket ship!" Phil said as Chuckie climbed up onto Phil before climbing on to Tommy's shoulders

"I think…I…think." Chuckie tried to reach for the trophy as he and Tommy fell down onto the floor. "I think it doesn't matter what it is cause we're never going to be able to reach it." Chuckie said "Asides you could hurt your hand again Tommy, I don't wants you to have to go back to the hopsicle cause of an inflection."

"Aw don't worry Chuckie the doctor said that the inflection is going away so I should be okays." Tommy reassured as Stu and Lou walked into the room

"Will you give me back my conflab newspapers?" Lou asked as Stu walked in carrying a pile of newspapers

"I'm recycling them Pop! You can't just let them pile up in your room like that." Stu said as he sat the pile onto of the stack next to the cabinet

"For your information, I've been saving the gardening sections for years now. Figure I've gathered just about every technique there is for growing giant vegetables." Lou said looking over to the papers

"Oh no, not the county fair again."

"Yep, this year Lou Pickles is going to grow the biggest crook neck squash this county has ever seen." Lou said as he and Stu then walked into the kitchen heading for the backyard "I'll show you how an expert makes something grow."

Hearing that of course got Tommy thinking. "Hey you guys, I gots an idea! If Grandpa can make his crooked squash big, maybe we can make one of us big enough to reach the spinny toy." Tommy suggested

"I don't know, maybe we should just wait till we're grown up. Then we'll be big enough to reach it without standing on Phil's head." Chuckie replied

"I kind of like that part." Phil said

"Wait till we're growned up, that's going to take a gabazillion years! Who knows if the spinny toy will still even be up there?" Tommy said standing up and looking at the trophy

"So, who are we going to grow Tommy?" Lil asked

"Hmm….Chuckie!" Tommy exclaimed as he turned to Chuckie

"Me?! Oh, why me…?" Chuckie groaned as Tommy pulled him up

"Well, acause you're already the closest to the sky." Tommy answered taking Chuckie over to the newspapers. "Okay, I figure when Chuckie is tall enough to see over these papers we'll be able to reach that spinny toy and all we got to do is grow him the same way my Grandpa grows his crooked squash." Tommy explained

With that the babies went outside to watch as Grandpa Lou watered his squash as Phil and Lil proceeded to get a watering can and pour water on Chuckie. Then seeing Lou put fertilizer on the squash, Tommy, Phil, and Lil then began putting sand on Chuckie's head, covering him in sand and getting him dirty. At that same time, Drew and Angelica showed up as Stu answered the door as Drew explained that Angelica's toy espresso machine was on the fritz as Stu told Drew to come down to the basement so he could fix it and told Angelica that the babies were outside and would probably be excited to see her. Back outside Chuckie was brushing sand off of himself.

"He doesn't look any bigger." Lil said

"I think the sand in his hair made him a little taller." Phil said as Angelica walked up

"What are you babies doing? Playing hide and seek in a gopher hole?" Angelica asked

"We're trying to make Chuckie bigger." Tommy answered walking over to Chuckie

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard! You can't make him bigger, he's always just going to be a little shrimpy baby." Angelica cackled which attracted Lou's attention

"Chuckie, how in tarnation did you get so dirty? Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you get a chill." Lou said as he walked over and picked up Chuckie and changing his clothes as he washed Chuckie's clothes and put them into the dryer though Lou set it to extra hot causing Chuckie's clothes to shrink in the dryer. Meanwhile, outside Tommy, Phil, and Lil were pulling on Chuckie's arms and legs to make them longer.

Once Chuckie's clothes were dry Lou put them back on Chuckie though of course haven shrunk in the dryer his shirt and pants were too small to fit on him completely. "I swear you kids are getting bigger by the minute. There we go, now you sprouts stay out of trouble while I finish cleaning up that laundry room." Lou said as he walked off

"You look funny." Lil said

"Yeah Chuckie, you look all squished inside your clothes." Tommy added

"They fitteded me okay this morning." Chuckie said trying to pull down his shirt more

"Hey…If Chuckie's clothes fitteded him this morning but now they're too small for him that means we made Chuckie big!" Tommy said happily

The babies of course began cheering knowing of their success on making Chuckie bigger while at the same time Lou took part of the stack of newspapers.

"This should soak up the rest of that soap and water." Lou said as he walked off with the newspapers as the babies walked into the room

Of course, because Lou took the newspapers, Chuckie was now taller than the stack.

"See Chuckie now you're bigger than the whole pile of papers!" Tommy exclaimed

"Wow!" Chuckie said in awe as the babies then went for the spinny toy again as Chuckie grabbed it off the top of the cabinet.

Once they got it down the babies then each took a turn to see what it could do. Though about this time Tommy was starting to not feel well again as he was starting to get a headache but tried to ignore it as Angelica walked in.

"So how is it going there big Chuckie?" Angelica asked

"It worked Angelica, we made Chuckie grow big." Tommy said

"Hm yeah I guess you do look bigger. In fact, I think you've got a case of giantitis." Angelica said

"Giantitis?" Chuckie asked starting to feel afraid

"Yep! And you know what that means dontcha?" Angelica asked as Chuckie shook his head in response. "Well you'll just keep getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger until pretty soon you won't be able to ride your bike, or wear your shoes, or even fit inside your own house anymore!"

"But I don't want to get that big!" Chuckie exclaimed

"Too late Chuckie, I bet you're going to be the biggest giant baby in the whole wide world!" Angelica said as Tommy, Phil, and Lil gasped. "You babies better watch out, he might squish ya!" Angelica warned as she walked away cackling.

"Giant baby? Giant Baby! Tommy I don't want to be a giant baby!" Chuckie exclaimed as he went over to Tommy shaking his shoulders, which made Tommy's headache feel much worse.

"Um well…maybe it wont be so bad, being a giant could be fun." Tommy reassured

"Yeah! Unless you hit your head on an airplane…" Phil said

"Or birdies fly up your nose." Lil added making Chuckie feel worse about his situation.

"Oh…I knowed we should have waited till I growed up. Now what am I going to do?" Chuckie asked

"We're the ones that made you big, well just find a way to make you regular size again." Tommy reassured once more.

"Thanks Tommy." Chuckie thanked Tommy "Now you guys go. I better stay here and make sure I don't squish nothin." Chuckie said

"Okay Chuckie…Come on guys." Tommy said as he walked off with Phil and Lil

Meanwhile Angelica was cutting out a picture of herself as she pasted it onto Cynthia and put pigtails on the doll before running off as Chuckie walked up to the small toy set as seeing the tiny toy set made Chuckie really think he was turning into a giant as he panicked and ran into the back of the couch causing him to fall back on the toy set and "squish" Cynthia as Angelica cried out in agony that Chuckie had squashed her as Chuckie ran off in fear of what he had done while Angelica laughed evilly. Chuckie of course ran over to Tommy, Phil, and Lil asking for help as he tripped in front of them.

"Help you guys! I squished Angelica!" Chuckie said close to crying as Phil helped him up

"You didn't mean to squish her on purpose, Chuckie." Tommy said

"And even if you did…that's okay." Phil added

"It's okay Chuckie we'll find a way to make you regular sized again." Tommy said as Chuckie went to sit outside

Meanwhile Angelica was planning to frighten Chuckie more as she had cut out more pictures of the grownups and put them on various toys planning to make Chuckie think he squashed them as well. As she was doing that Tommy, Phil, and Lil were in the kitchen as Tommy was putting ice in a bucket from the ice maker.

"What's the ice gonna do Tommy?" Lil asked

"Well one time I had a real big boo boo on my leg and my mommy put ice on it and it got smaller." Tommy explained "So I bet it'll work on Chuckie too."

Outside, Angelica snuck up behind Chuckie as she placed the toys with the pictures of the grownups faces on them around Chuckie as Tommy, Phil, and Lil carried the bucket of ice outside. In the house, Stu and Drew came upstairs to see the cut out pictures as Drew called out to the kids frightening them causing Tommy, Phil, and Lil to launch the bucket as it landed on Angelica's head causing her to scream and run around trying to get the ice out of her pants. While doing so she knocked Chuckie back into a puddle of water while Angelica squashed up Lou's crook-necked squash before stopping over to the babies angrily causing Tommy, Phil, and Lil to back away from here letting go of Chuckie, who they were helping up, causing him to fall back down in the puddle.

"What in tarnation is going on-?" Lou asked coming outside as he then gasped seeing his squash had been ruined

"Uh oh…" Angelica said looking down at her legs which had the remainings of the squash on her pants and shoes.  
Stu and Drew then ran out to Lou as Stu asked what happened as Lou walked inside sadly saying that it didn't look like he'd win another trophy. Outside, Drew looked over at Angelica before calling out her name as the babies pulled Chuckie up from the puddle as Tommy, Phil, and Lil fell back. Inside, Lou placed the newspapers back on the stack as he then noticed a flyer on the front about a pie as he thought of another idea. Outside again, Drew was scolding Angelica as he assumed it was her doings that Grandpa Lou's squash got squashed. Of course, Angelica tried to place the blame on the babies but Drew of course didn't believe her.

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to tell me that the babies made you do this too?" Drew asked showing Angelica a picture of Stu and Didi with the faces cut out. Angelica smiled innocently as Drew explained to her that she would not get her toy until she found a way to apologize to her grandpa as they went inside.

In the living room the babies were walking back to the playpen when Tommy stopped and gasped. "Chuckie stopped! Look!" Tommy exclaimed pointing to the newspaper stack which was now taller than Chuckie once more

"Oh, my gosh! The papers! The growing must have worn off. I'm little again!" Chuckie announced happily as the babies cheered

The babies continued to cheer though Tommy stopped mid cheer as he sat down on the floor as his headache felt much worse and he was starting to feel sick. Noticing this Chuckie went over to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, are you alright?" Chuckie asked

"I don't feels so good…" Tommy said as his head throb in pain as he eventually began crying which attracted Stu's attention

"What's the matter champ?" Stu asked going to pick up Tommy, who now looked like he was sick as Stu placed his hand on Tommy's forehead to realize Tommy was burning up with another terrible fever. "Yikes you're burning up!"

Stu took Tommy upstairs as he got the thermometer to check Tommy's temperature. After a few minutes, Stu checked the thermometer as the temperature read 105 degrees Fahrenheit. Seeing that Tommy's temperature was so high Stu quickly picked up Tommy as he went into the kitchen where Drew, Angelica, and Lou were. "Pop I need to take Tommy to the hospital again he has a really high fever. Can you watch the other babies?"

"I'm sure the sprout is fine, just place a cool towel on his head and he should be better in no time." Lou said

"This is serious Pop!" Stu exclaimed

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll watch the sprouts while you go." Lou said

With that said Stu took Tommy to the emergency room yet again as Didi heard the news from Grandpa Lou as she rushed over to the hospital to meet up with Stu, who was finishing up telling the doctors about Tommy's medical history up until now.

"Stu what happened?" Didi asked

"Tommy had a really high fever again so I brought him here just be safe. The doctor is going to run some tests and I'm sure we will find out what was wrong really soon." Stu said reassuring that things would be alright once the tests were done and got back to them.

By then Chuckie, Phil, and Lil were picked up from the Pickles' home as they were all worried about Tommy. Chuckie, however, was the most worried between the three. Tommy had been to the hospital twice now. Twice! All over what started out as a little cut from the park. Chuckie was worried about his best friend and was hoping that he'd be alright and get to come home. Though the worry had him tossing and turning that night when he went to bed.

As hours passed and evening turn to daytime once again the results from Tommy's tests eventually came back as the doctor had some not so good news for Stu and Didi as he walked into the room.

"Are the tests finally back Doctor?" Stu asked

"Yes, they are, but I have some unfortunate news…" The doctor said with a poker face

"What is it? What's wrong with my baby?" Didi asked beginning to panic and worry more

"Apparently not only has Tommy's infection gotten worse, it has spread down into the bone of his hand and is now moving up his arm. We may have to amputate part of his arm so the infection does not spread any farther to any major organs. Otherwise it would be fatal to young Tommy." The Doctor explained

Hearing this Didi broke down crying as what was to become of her one-year-old son. He went from a seemingly healthy child to gaining type 1 diabetes, and now he's possibly going to die if he did not get this amputation soon. The doctor of course told Stu and Didi that they could think over it and give their decision in a few days. Passing the news to everyone, of course Phil, Lil were curious as to what an amputation was. Chuckie really did not care what it was, he was just afraid of what was going to happen to his best friend.

Chuckie, Phil, and Lil didn't get to see Tommy until two days later. Stu and Didi had decided to go through with the amputation to stop the infection from spreading even farther and save their only son. So when Chuckie, Phil, and Lil got to visit Tommy he was hooked up to an IV line for blood so he'd have extra blood in his body before the surgery took place. Tommy was feeling a bit better though he was kind of afraid what was going to happen.

"Hi guys." Tommy greeted his friends

"Hi Tommy, how are you feeling?" Chuckie asked

"I'm okays just really sleepy and cranky, I can't eats nothing either cause I'm supposed to have this thing called sugery where they have to do an amuntation." Tommy explained.

"What's an amuntation anyway?" Phil asked

"Yeah what is it?" Lil also asked

"Well the doctor told me, my mommy, and my daddy that it's when they take you into sugery and then have to cut off part of my arm." Tommy explained as the other three gasped

"Why do they have to do that?" Chuckie asked feeling afraid for his best friend

"It's to stop the inflection that's in my hand cause the doctor said that the inflection and germs are going up my arm and if I gets any inflection in an important part of my body I might not wakes up ever again." Tommy explained to his friends what the doctor told Tommy and his parents.

"That sounds really scary!" Chuckie exclaimed

"Yeah it kind of is, but if it means I won't be sick no mores then I'll dos it." Tommy said being brave for his best friend

After having their conversation, it was time for Tommy to go into surgery so Chuckie, Phil, and Lil said goodbye to Tommy as their parents all came over to get them as they left the hospital. Within a few minutes, a nurse came in to give Tommy the anesthesia to put him to sleep and not even a minute later Tommy had fallen asleep. Once he was asleep he was rolled down to the operating room as Stu and Didi went to wait in the waiting room as the surgeon performed the amputation on Tommy.

After a few hours had passed, the surgeon came out to tell the Pickles' about their son, which luckily was great news. The surgery had been a success and Tommy was guaranteed to recover just fine. Stu and Didi of course were happy that everything went well with their son as they went into see him once they moved him into the rehabilitation area of the hospital. The doctor then went on explaining that they could provide Tommy with a prostheic arm so he could continue to have a normal life and his disability wouldn't affect his future as he grew up. Of course they agreed in a heartbeat wanting the best for their one-year-old son and wanted him to have a good life. At the same time, Tommy began to wake up as the medicine wore off as he yawned and blinked.

 **(Tommy's POV)**

I had wokeded up as I lookeded arounds to notice that I wasn't in the room I was before, but a different room. I also noticed that my arm hurteded badly as I looked only to see part of my arm and the end of it wrapped in white bandages which had lots of blood on them. When my mommy and daddy saw that I woked up they came over to me and tolded me about what the doctor did to my arm and that I would be getting a posetchic arm, whatever that was, so I could have a hand to use since my old one wasn't there no mores.

 **(Normal POV)**

Stu and Didi explained as best as they could to their son about what happened to him as the doctor told them that once Tommy gets his arm and had great signs of success and improvement even without his arm, he would be able to go home. As another day passed Chuckie, Phil, and Lil got to visit Tommy again as they got to see Tommy with just a stub for an arm.

"Wow what does it feel like not having part of your arm no mores Tommy?" Lil asked

"It feels weird, but since it's still healing it mostly hurts still but the nice nurse lady gives me medicine so the pain will goes away. Oh and the doctor tolded me that I'll be getting a posetchic arm which is supposed to be like a fake arm to replace the part where the doctor cutted it off so it'll at least look like that it never happened." Tommy explained to his friends as they went on chatting away until Tommy fell asleep.

Within the next month and a half Tommy was doing well with his rehabilitation and was fitted with his prosthetic arm and once he could control the arm well enough he was finally released from the hospital and was finally able to go home and continue his life like the whole event never happened. Things pretty much were back to like before the whole fiasco went down as Tommy was back to playing with his friends and taking his insulin shots when needed. The only thing different was his now new arm which he had to remove at bath time so it wouldn't get wet. Besides all that Tommy was a happy baby and could still go on adventures with his friends, but he was a lot more careful as to what adventures they went on as he didn't want to get another cut and would have to go through that whole thing again.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this oneshot which I believe is the longest oneshot I've posted ever on Fanfiction. Now that this is out of the way I should get back to Terrible Twos and Dil's Loud Love but mostly terrible twos.**


End file.
